


The Beauty On The Other Side Of The Window.-

by Marie_Matthews



Series: Can't get enough of You.- [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: AU University, Complete, M/M, Romance, Two-short, Yoonki mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-01-16 06:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_Matthews/pseuds/Marie_Matthews
Summary: Completely lost on the university campus, Hyunwoo tries to find his way when a noise catches his attetion; looking up he finds the beauty on the other side of the window...





	1. Notes: Please read.-

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mizz_apple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizz_apple/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Beauty On The Other Side Of The Window.-](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/329349) by Marie Matthews. 



> **Hey, Marie is here☂**
> 
> Please remember that I speak Spanish but I will do my best with the translation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **• Content:** Boy x Boy | +18.  
>  **• Type:** Romance | Two-Short.  
>  **• Status:** 01 of 02 | Incomplete [Eng ver.]  
>  **• Couples:** Showki [Main] | YoonKi [Mention].

### 

This is actually a story that I published because of Monbebe 2° Anniversary —somenthing like a gif at least for those who love Showki— and the spanish version is in Wattpad with the same title.

 **The idea of this story born after reading in Wattpad:**  
• +Horario de descanso + showki: by @st-spanky  
• Neighbor [ShowKi]: by @greenappleisme

In both stories, Showki have this bit of **" _sexy time_ "** next to the window… And basically that was the inspiration —plus the adorable **'** _nerd_ **'** look that Shownu and Wonho have in Sistar video— that led me to write this story.

 **Things you need to know before you start :**  
• Kihyun is a university student like Hyolyn, Soyou and Minhyuk.  
• Bora, Shownu and Wonho will have the look - clothes in the case of the boys - that you can see in the video 'Shake It' by Sistar.  
• Light mention of Yoonki? I don't know if it is well written but it would be Suga and Kihyun couple.

And that's it. Please remember that I speak Spanish and... It may be no turn so good but I will do my best.  
Since university take a good amount of my daily time, and the story its long it maybe take me sometime to publish the second part but don't worry, the story it's complete and I promise ending the English ver.


	2. The twists of life...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Things you need to know before you start :**
> 
> **[...]** = scene / temporary change, in any case it will be clarified how much time has passed from one event to the other.
> 
> 'Phase' = some phrase said by passing, low voice or simply cordial.
> 
>  _Word_ = sarcasm.
> 
> Phase~ = with a playful/funny/flirty/seductive tone.
> 
> **And now you can start, have a nice time~**

It was Sunday morning —around two o'clock— when Hyunwoo was wandering around the campus of Starship University, trying to find his final destination.

He stopped for a moment as his cell phone vibrated inside one of the side pockets of his overalls. With a monotonous and old-fashioned tone, he unlocks the main screen to reveal an old picture of himself and his three older sisters. A little slow, he look for the message box to find the new element received:

_**Hyunwonnie! Where are you??** _

_**Noona needs help!!**_

The boy could only smile —almost hiding his eyes— at the desperate call of his older sister Bora. He was so used to her way to speak, that the tone she used when she wanted to achieve something echoed in his head and the words came to life.

He left the message momentarily, before opening the one he received a couple of hours earlier in the morning. It also belonged to the blonde, with the difference that it was much longer and had an attached image. A badly drawn map of the campus where her older sisters Hyolyn and Soyou were studying; who were out of town for a vacation and had left their little sister Bora in charge of taking care of the plants they had in their university room.

Hyunwoo tried to locate himself in the best way he could, though he had to admit that he was having a hard time finding the place where the two girls lived. The boy took one last look at the map before closing it and responding with a simple 'I'm in the college' to the blonde hoping she would offer to look for it.

Son Hyunwoo was the youngest of the family, being the baby of the three older girls. They all had a weakness for their little brother, to the point of pampering and overprotecting him of all the dangers that might surround him. The sisters were so jealous, that they hated when their parents forced the boy to go out into the world and have a more sociable life. No. Of course not. They didn’t want that and even if it sounded selfish the girls were happy with the idea that 'Hyunwonnie' would live in his own videogame world with his best friend Wonho; who was a quiet, home-grown boy and of course, a mommy's boy.

Thanks to being the baby and receiving so much love, it was not a surprise that Hyunwoo turns out to be just like his sisters. If any of them needed him, he would be there for them no matter the time or place. Just like now. He left his best friend —and their Dark Souls weekend party— when he received the message from Bora, who needed help to move a couple of boxes from Hyolyn and Soyou's room.

"Now… Where...?"

Son Hyunwoo was completely lost. Lost and alone in a large university camp, where the only thing that surrounded him were imposing buildings that stood side by side creating a jungle of apartments.

It was Sunday, and maybe for that reason the place was empty. Well, actually there were a couple of people on campus but Hyunwoo didn't want to have problems... He knew that if his sister Bora found out about the _friendly_ group of young ladies who tried to help him —in a very personal way— well...

"Huh?" he looked over his shoulder; then around.

While waiting for a response from the blonde —and very lost in his thoughts— a noise brought him to reality. It was like a blow, slightly hard but at the same time soft and distant. He imagine it could be someone behind him but... Nothing. He was still alone there.

Just when he decided to ignore the matter, it happens again.

It was a little stronger, allowing the brunette to hit a new stage. He looked up at the nearby buildings, thinking that perhaps some bird had hit a window and caused the noise. Hyunwoo quickly inspected each of the crystals, mostly covered by long dark fabrics until found what he was looking for...

His eyes stopped in one of the windows that had the crystals closed but the curtains were open.

Framed as the finest painting Son had ever seen, a bare back rested against the transparent surface. Masculine but subtly thin, with whitish skin and marked shoulders. The reflection of the light covered the lower part of his body, coming to see a little below the boy's ribs on the other side. An intense rose caught his attention. Disorderly hair, with small pink tufts protruding from all sides...

Hyunwoo went back a couple of steps as the boy head tapped gently against the glass. The movement of his body —up and down— was so hypnotic to the young man that he could do nothing but gape at the scene in front of his eyes.

His cheeks burn, as a couple of clouds covered the sun's rays and for a split second he could see that the beauty on the other side of the window was completely naked... He swallowed hard and licked his dry lips. Hyunwoo wasn't sure whether it was the heat of the day or the embarrassment he felt that raised the temperature in his body.

Son was grateful to have brought his glasses with him, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to see such a show ... Everything about that person was a dream.

It's not like he's was gay; in fact —till today— he was sure about his interested in women, especially those of short stature and delicate figure. Even if he had the appearance of a nerd, in the past Hyunwoo received some invitations to have dates by both sexes. But never a boy had caught his attention... Until now. He was so interested in knowing the face of that angel and dying of the curiosity to know what happened in that room.

He could see the boy waist move forward, even part of his thighs as they opened and lifted as if giving more space to someone else...

Apparently Hyunwoo's prayers were heard when the boy low his head and suddenly turned to face the window. Son opened his eyes, feeling his cheeks burn even more at the sight of such an erotic image...

One of the wooden pieces of the window covered part of his face, exactly his eyes. Thanks to that Hyunwoo could put all his attention on those reddish swollen lips that opened and closed as the sighs coming out of them blurred all the glass...

The brunette swallowed again when he notice a pair of hands hug the beautiful pearly body of sweat. A head emerged from darkness, and the younger could see someone else’s lips whispered words and spread kisses on the angel's skin. With his eyes fixed on the scene —not caring much about interrupting the private moment of a couple— Hyunwoo opened his mouth at the sight of a clear moan being drowned between the four walls of that room; he want to be able to print in his memories the image of those parted lips and how the boy bit his lower lip when...

"Shit!"

The brunette heart stopped when he was taken by surprise. Like a scary child, he pick up the cell phone that accidentally fell on the floor when the vibration of a new message took him off guard. It was Bora, and this caused guilt to come to his body. Hyunwoo moved away from that place trying to forget all about the erotic experience that would accompany him for the rest of his nights...

**[…]**

"I-I will not go in there with you" Hoseok said, denying over and over again with his head terrified at the idea.

"Thank you, bro" Hyunwoo laughed before pushing his heavy glasses with the bridge of his nose.

Both teenagers stood in front of a large party house, located on the campus of Starship University. The reason? The only boy in the Son family came to rescue his older sister Bora...

We had already made it clear how much love and dedication Hyunwoo had when it came to his sisters. Wonho —as his best friend called him— knew the love his classmate had for the trio of noisy but loving sisters who reigns in the Son's house... And like the good friend Hoseok is when he heard about the situation, he didn’t hesitate to accompany him. But of course, it's always easier said than done.

"W-We can't go in there! W-We don't even study here!"

Both were within a year of entering the fateful university life... And both were uncomfortable with the idea of socializing with a group of party-hungry teenagers.

Hoseok was going to have a heart attack —or that’s what he thought— when the girls passed and sends kisses to him before calling the boy 'Cutie'. Wonho even hugged Hyunwoo's strong arm when one of those crazy women’s dared to squeeze one of his buttocks and run into the house while laughing with her group of friends... Definitely all the courage he felt before arrived was fading with the traumatic experiences lived in the short term of ten minutes.

"All right, just go home. I'll be fine, okay?" the brunette said trying to get away from his best friend who began to babble.

"I will not leave you! Are you crazy!? You can die raped in that place!" the protests were only received by a funny laugh from Son "I really mean it Shownu!"

One of the advantages of being born with three sisters who radiated happiness, is that Hyunwoo became very good hiding emotions. He didn't need big smiles or exaggerated grimaces for the people around him to understand. That is why now he had no problem hiding the nervousness that grew inside him.

"Bora needs me Wonho" remember "You'd better go home, I don't know how long will takes me to find her."

"No no. If you go in, I stay" he speak firmly, and seeing the face of disbelief in his friend add "I'll wait for you right on that bench!" said while pointing to one that was not far from the house "Now hurry up and go there hero!"

With words of encouragement and pushing from his best friend, Hyunwoo began with the adventure of his lifetime. The game began. Objective? Rescue his little sister from the clutches of her evil boyfriend, who had apparently been a complete jerk that night with the girl. Lives? Only one, although if he played his cards well he could out victorious of the place. Weapons? A strawberry chewing gum that his best friend gave him to combat the intense smell of alcohol that come out of the house; a cap, which always brought Shownu luck and as extra points his cell phone with full battery...

He stood in front of the door. Filled his lungs with air and looked over his shoulders; on the other side of the place, Wonho was waiting for the couple, sitting with his thumbs up and wishing Shownu good luck; whit an adorable expression he keep applauding seeing the heroic act of the younger brother...

Without further, he turn the knob. The game had just begun.

**[…]**

Yoo Kihyun was ready to kill someone right now.

****"**** _College parties are no joke_. ** **"****

That old phrase, was something he used to repeat always to Bora... And the rude girl _always_ ended up ignoring him, saying: 'I'm big girl, don't need another mother'; just listening to her voice and sarcastic tone, caused Yoo's blood to boil.

Kihyun admitted that if he had to blame someone, his best friends - Hyolyn and Soyou - were the ones who took the worst part of the matter. The Son sisters had come to his life in his first year of college, when he  shared a class with Soyou during their first day; as the family was something so important to the girl, she  present Kihyun whit her older sister, Hyolyn, who already had two years studying and living on campus. This was his second year sharing with the girls, and also the first one Bora joined them. As the blonde would begin her university studies the next academic year, it was not strange that she came to prowl around.

He knew that Bora was desperate to grow up and reach out to her sisters. That's why he wasn't surprised when the blonde ended up having a romantic relationship with a college boy, two years older than her. Although Kihyun had spoken to the Son sisters, no one paid any attention to him and the matter was forgotten. No matter how stupid Bora's boyfriend might have been, they all downplayed the issue saying that she was old enough to take charge of her own decisions...

With the music on top, **'Oi'** flood the ears of everyone.

" _G.R.E.A.T_  " it was his favorite song, and he walked in the role of desperate mother trying to locate her daughter in the middle of an unruly crowd.

Kihyun forced the crowd to give way, interposing between the sweaty bodies that rubbed against each other on the dance floor... With some envy, he wanted to be like them. He wanted to stick his body to his boyfriend, Min Yoongi; although that idea was discarded since losing him in the middle of the student body and now the older has to look for Bora since he recognized her among the half of party animals that flooded the house.

In the kitchen, living room, garden and the two bathrooms on the ground floor... And nothing. She wasn't even on the makeshift dance floor. He look through each of the windows found, but none of the girls —who were with their lovers— on the outside had Bora as the protagonist.

He had only one choice left. The second floor.

"Shit" sighing, he started up the steps that would take him to the improvised 'Hotel room' where more than one was in the _second base_ of their relationship.

Seven rooms. Seven possibilities.

"Well Kihyun, you just have to open the door and close it, no one will know" like a mantra, he pronounce that phrase over and over again, praying that in the middle of his search he didn’t run into any gorilla that would disfigure his beautiful face for interrupting his 'Happy Hour' with some girl.

With the knob in hand —and **'Oi'** in the background— he opened the first door. The creaking of the wood was overshadowed by loud music, and as he checked two bodies on the bed waiting long enough before closing the door. First option discarded, the girl who was at the mercy of the boy had black hair and curly.

The following rooms didn't contain much surprise. A couple of girls shared an intimate moment as two men watched from the corner of the room, waiting for an invitation. A couple in full climax, with the girl riding her boyfriend while shouting how much she loved him... In fact what amazed Kihyun was discovering his best friend Minhyuk —in room number four— with a boy who remembered worked as a model for the art club; he once had a photo shoot with him, that's why he remembered it, that's and because his big lips that matched the sleepy expression the model has...

Only three quarters left. Three doors before Yoo went crazy...

While he thought it might be best not to find the blonde in one of the remaining rooms, the oldest opened the door to sigh with false relief. Two boys were lying down —about to connect— and the only thing that separated them from the action was that the black-haired man still had his jeans on... He closed the door. Giving them a little privacy, although their presence was never noticed.

He walked to the penultimate bedroom, almost at the end of the hall, when something 'Clicked' on his head.

Quickly he retraced his steps and quietly opened the door... Kihyun had to bite his lip so much —leaving it bleeding and causing a small cut— to suppress the screams and the murderous impulse that was taking over his body. Now that he looked more closely at the couple in bed, the collage student managed to recognize the two protagonists...

Who was enjoying the attention —lying down and without his white T-shirt— was his _beloved_ boyfriend Min Yoongi. That little bastard was moving his hips and pushing slightly upwards to make laugh his partner... Who was not nothing more nor less than Park Jimin, Kihyun’s old roommate for most of his first year academic.

Watching them rub their hips against each other. Watch their lips whisper sweet words. Moans and shaken breaths... All that was blurred when he saw the duo kiss passionately, while Yoongi laid his hands on the chestnut's butt. That was the drop that overflow the glass. Controlling the beast inside, he closed the door and tried to calm his mind.

If his bastard -future ex- boyfriend planned to go ahead with his new adventure. Two could play that game. And Kihyun was more than ready to show Min Yoongi what he was missing.

**[…]**

Hyunwoo felt suffocated and faintly frightened by the overwhelming numbers of people around him.

It took about half an hour, going back and forth all over the property trying to find his older sister... However the more he got in the crowd of party people, the more difficult it was to escape the clutches of various young ladies that trying to dance with the. Drinks, kisses, hints and caresses rained at the teenager; who timidly rejected each of the invitations that came to him.

Once out of the dance floor, he take a breath and fix his clothes on. The strips of his overalls were fallen and by precaution the boy ensured the buttons to avoid haveing an accident in the midst of all the strangers that abounded in the house...

Hyunwoo hid in a corner, right next to the stairs. With a table and a landline phone besides, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket to mark his sister. With the music blaring, he tried to hear the ringing tone but sighed resigned after hearing the female robotic voice inform him that he couldn't contact the dialed number. Before putting away his cell phone, the boy approached one of the windows facing the front of the house.

In the garden —possibly dying of cold— was his best friend Wonho waiting for him. Son smiled to see how the black man kept his promise, despite having only a short sleeve shirt the boy was still sitting on the bench no matter how much the temperature went down around him. Even if Hyunwoo was relieved to see a family face, he couldn’t keep his friend waiting forever... And how things were going, he didn’t seem to find Bora very soon.

Slipped his fingers across the screen, and using the 'Dictionary' option, he wrote:

**I can’t find Bora, and don’t think I will soon.**

**Go home before you die from hypothermia.**

Once the message was sent, he looked up to watch his friend look in the pockets of his cell phone pants. A few seconds after reading the text, Shownu could see his angry face even from the interior of the house. Wonho responded instantly, putting away his cell phone to fixing his round glasses and hugging himself trying to save some human heat.

If it were not for the 'Vibrate and Ring' option, Hyunwoo would never have heard the boring tone on his cell phone.

_****Are you crazy!? I will not burden you with your death!** ** _

_****You are my best friend, I will not leave you!** ** _

_****Find Bora and get out of here!** ** _

He wrote a simple 'Thank you' full of feelings and turned to face the crowd of crazy students.

They were people like him. Well maybe carrying several gallons of alcohol in their system, and very little aware of their actions at that time... But they were still people. So, nothing bad could happen... Right?

He was about to climb the stairs —in the whole house the only place reaming to check over was the second floor— maybe her older sister would be there after all. When one of his feet touched the first step, a pair of hands on his shoulders forced him to retreat and a push on his body stamping it against the wall. With the glasses on the verge of falling, Shownu try to distinguish the person who had him imprisoned... And what a surprise.

"Hey, big boy~ can’t stop seeing you all night" laughed "You move so fast" a pair of cold hands touched his face to go down his neck and rest on his chest "How about we have a little fun?" said in a provocative tone.

Hyunwoo was frozen. _This_ was completely out of his plans. During all his adventure he had received: spanking, squeezing, and even noticed that on more than one occasion, some funny hands touched his crotch when he tried to move among the crowd ... But this —an indecent proposal— was something unbelievable.

"I-I think..." his throat is dry from the nerves, looking everywhere, trying to find an escape route.

"Come on~ be a good boy and let noona take care of you~"

Listening a laugh in his ear, and a hand tighten his crotch, manners ceased to be his priority. Without being a beast, he _gently_ pushed the young lady out of his way before trying to flee down the stairs... The problem? Because of the panic that flooded his body, he never realized that someone else was coming down in a hurry and a collision between their bodies happened.

"I-I so-"

Wanting to apologize to the person who —right now— was cursing in a low tone, sitting on the stairs. With nervous hands, Hyunwoo take the wrists of the boy he had tackled when something caught his attention... Pinkish. A blanket of pink hair was the first thing he saw while trying to help the person he had accidentally hit. Unable to control body reactions, an intense erotic memory blinded him…

And he was completely cornered.

"Hey, you do not have t- Oh, Yoo" the long-haired girl had her hands on Hyunwoo's arm; was scolding at the boy's abrupt attitude when she saw an _unpleasantly_ familiar face.

The above, look over the mole with which he had crashed and smiled funny to see who calling his name.

"Irene" a malicious smile took over Kihyun's face "I didn't know anyone was allowed to pass this type of party~"

"Look who's talking" the girl fight back, with her head held high "At least I'm not, well you know, I'm not the one to make me laugh the whole class of photography" a triumphant grimace floating in the female face

Yoo Kihyun clenched his jaw at the comment. Was everyone aware that his jerk boyfriend was wallowing around with Jimin? No, that was impossible! Minhyuk had not said anything about it, and everything that happens in college sooner or later reaches the ears of his best friend.

Ready to tell a couple of truths on her face, Kihyun noticed an intense grip on his wrists. Annoyed he turned to see who was trying to stop him, when he came up with a pair of dark orbs... The owner? A face he had never seen in his life and judging by the clothes the boy wore, Yoo assume the strange was one of the brats that sneak in the type of parties he attended.

"Hey, baby, let's get out of here" nauseous mellow tone, reach the ears of Yoo "Noona wants to play~"

He was going to walk away before he ended up vomiting, he had more important matters to solve —like continuing with his quest— when a funny and evil idea crept through his head.

Yoo looked closely at the boy whose eyes were on him. Slightly pale, short black hair concealed by a childish dark cap; whit his expressionless face crowned by a pair of fleshy lips and delicate size... It was noted at leagues that he was a minor, although his height and complexion were those of a grown-up adult. With a seductive smile, he stretched out his hands to touch his body and Kihyun delighted with the sensation he had under his hands; muscles well marked on his chest, a pair of arms that were infarct and a broad back perfect for scratching...

"Got you~" chant in a feline way before bending over the stranger "Hey~" Kihyun call and smiled after hearing a nervous 'H-Hey' on the part of the brunette "You want to come with me to a place more... Private?" saying that, the older got rid of the boy's grip so that he could run his arms around Hyunwoo's neck. Kihyun was licking his lips at his new discovery; if he was standing on the first step of the ladder and could barely touch his nose with the child's, he was dying to know where it would reach him when they were both on the same level.

To all this Irene went away indignant. She hated Yoo Kihyun. The boy thought he was better than the rest of the women because he managed to attract the eyes of much of the male population of the campus... And what hurt Irene the most is to have been rejected by that cocky dwarf narcissus.

In his own world, Kihyun played with the fingers of the boy who had surrendered at his feet. He tugged lightly from his prey to drag him up the stairs... Who would have thought I should thank Irene. She had made her search much easier, finding a diamond in the rough that was perfect for her plan.

"You're going to regret having cheated on me, you damn fool" hiss under his breath when **'Ready or Not'** start to sound.

Dams that Kihyun was ready to begin with his revenge... But first it had to be taken care of a pair of details.

"Come here, sweetheart" call softly before pushing the tall against one of the walls near the infamous door number five "I need your help, all right?  Are you gay?" he speak in a slow and calm tone, trying not to frighten even more the younger.

Hyunwoo slowly denied ... He wasn’t gay, and he wasn’t sure how he could help the demon that tormented his dreams in an erotic way night after night. Son was sure that he had no interest in his own sex, but every time he saw the little pink hair man —in dreams or real life— his whole interior began to doubt. So much beauty had to be a sin, a sin so hypnotic that it stunned the ravenette right now.

Kihyun was a person who 'Loved' attention in a superhuman way. So have a puppy like Shownu, eating him with his eyes make something inside him turn on. Like the demon he was, he blinked angelically and smiled at the young man only to see the adorable blush reach his cheeks; Yoo licked his lips and bit the bottom one to see how his eyes followed the movement of his mouth until make the taller speechless...

He was going to have fun tonight... Of course, there was no doubt about it.

"I need you to follow me, okay?" he asked before taking off the boy’s cap "Don’t worry, I just need to make a couple of changes but all your things will be safe" saying this he took his glasses to leave them by the cap, on a table next to the door.

Yoo ran his hands over Hyunwoo's short jet-black hair, messed it up and gave him a more rebellious look. Unfortunately he couldn’t do miracles with the childish clothes. With quickly fingers, under the two strips of jeans in his overalls by his arms before taking the edges of his white shirt to remove and let subtly hide the front of his outfit... Kihyun took a couple of steps back and look pleased his job. Thanks to the length of the shirt and the little light of the place, anyone would say that they were big jeans and a pair of straps what was hidden below.

"Just do whatever I tell you, okay?" Hyunwoo heard the older words, but at that moment he was more focused on trying not to lose his pants now that they had lost the support of the straps that reached his shoulders.

"Put your hands on my hips" he ordered.

Shownu didn’t understand where he wanted to go with it, but before he could ask a couple of little hands took him by the nape of the neck to connect their lips. The child opened his eyes, lost in the new discovery made; those reddish lips with which he dreamed so much, they tasted sweet and were so soft...

Yoo smiled as he watched the boy fall at his kiss. Moving his mouth slowly, to keep the spell on the black-haired... Feeling this possessive grip on the sides of his body; removed one of his hands from Hyunwoo's neck to open the door.

Kihyun specialized in photography and had an enviable memory even by the gods... Even if he had only seen the room twice, he knew where to go. Without taking off their mouths, the older walk backwards forcing their partner to follow him. One, two and three; if his mind did not fail —which never happened— he would now be two steps from the sofa that was not far from the main bed.

He broke the kiss to turn the younger and push his body. Hyunwoo fell frightened on the soft surface —still lost by the kiss— and was confused to find himself locked in an unknown room... Without the sweet nectar of a few lips on his, now all his senses were alerting and the panic began to wreak havoc inside him as a pair of moans reached his ears. On the bed, he noticed a male couple having sex without noticing his presence...

Kihyun clucked his tongue as he watched his comrade twirl nervously on the couch. So better get back to his work, quickly he sit on the brunette lap who and Hyunwoo put all his attention on his angel when he felt the weight of his beautiful body on his legs.

They returned to devour their mouths, with Kihyun marked the rhythm. His tongue ask for permission and seeing the inexperience of Hyunwoo, had to enter the mouth of the boy by force... That worked so that something in the head of Son wake up. Clumsily, he try to imitate the actions of his angel, and this time let his hands roam the body of the older. He was enjoying the sighs he could pull out of that sweet lips when his pants began to bother him.

"Shit" Kihyun moved away from his lips as he felt the erection beneath his body. Such an adorable act from such a male figure, was beginning to excite him. It was like messing with a pure and innocent child, and the devil inside him wanted to steal that innocence and stain his soul with sin "Keep it up~"

They kissed more quickly and with a better synchronization... Both had their eyes closed and growled in each other's mouth; his hands moved freely through the body of his partner. Hyunwoo's were resting on his smalls hips until an inexplicable desire to squeeze the buttocks of the beauty dominated him; now it was his big hands that pushed and urged Kihyun to rub against his crotch... Groaning pleased by Son's actions, Kihyun's hands tugged at the boy's short black hair; he wanted to melt into that kiss, to the point of getting it and let his hips move sensually on the younger’s lap. They were so deep in their world that a scream behind their backs was barely heard:

"What the- Yoo Kihyun!" Yoongi's voice was acknowledged, but none of them bothered to turn around "What the hell are you doing!?"

Yoo  pulled away from Shownu's lips to stretch his head and smirk at his ex-boyfriend. He was about to speak when a moan escaped from his lips. Hissing low, cursing the brunette who was now giving kisses and marking his neck... Kihyun was enjoying all the attention that received his body, because of this he pulled Hyunwoo's face to his neck even more; giving the taller free access and green light to have fun with his body.

"You think on chea-"

"Fuck you Min Yoongi! I-Ah~ Mph" Kihyun couldn’t end his threat. Son's hands had slid into his pants and pressed his butt against his erection. Yoo was supposed to be the one to lead, but the boy's actions sent to the demon his revenge to replace them with a fervent desire to test his sexual appetite.

Watching his boyfriend enjoying the moment just boiling the blood in Yoongi. The chestnut pushed his lover out of the way and approached the bastard who had his hands on his mate... Approached enough to see how they hit their bodies to annul any possible space between them; that was enough. Without being tolerant to the situation, he take Kihyun by the shoulders to cut the show but regretted doing it. With a big smile on his face, Yoo had no problem in showing the remarkable erection that the stranger had inflicted on his body... No one other than Min Yoongi had achieved something like that in Yoo Kihyun.

"Let’s go!" said this, the black haired boy dragged his boyfriend out of the room while Jimin was indignant on his heels asking for an explanation to his lover.

To all this, Hyunwoo had been abandoned. Only in that room and with a painful problem between his legs, trying to process everything that happened. He had arrived at the party with the intention of rescuing his sister from the asshole who had as a boyfriend, in the middle of the crowd the teenager met the little man who was now the protagonist of all his wet dreams... As if someone made fun of him, he had the opportunity to kiss those lips with which he so much fantasized; considering himself fortunate to be able to share so intimate, sensual and...

"Oh my God, Hyunwonnie! Here you are! What ha-!?" an altered Bora entered the room followed by a frightened Wonho who hid behind her "Who the hell made you this!?" the blonde lost her temper when she saw that someone had tried to abuse her innocent baby, while cursing and throwing threats in the air; Wonho released a paranoid 'They raped him' and endless babbling about what happened to his friend. And Hyunwoo?

"I-I want to go home" released, managing to bring to reality the duo who didn’t take long to drag him out of place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hey, Marie is here☂**
> 
> Please let me know if something is wrong or should be changed.  
> This was more difficult than I imagined and took me longer than expected. Hope I did a good job ㅠ.ㅠ
> 
>  **By the way could someone tell me:**  
>  •another way to say 'Pink hair'?  
> •another way to said 'Brown hair'?  
> I really need it for the second part. Thank you~


	3. ...and the consequences of it.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to our sweet main vocalist Kihyun!! (Still in my country)  
> I'm back and sorry for for being late and this is the final chapter of my story.
> 
> • Sorry if there are weird parts, english is not my first language.  
> • Thanks for the help in the first part~  
> • Thanks again to mizz_apple, this was actually fun and a bit embarrassing lol.  
> • This will be really long, but hope you enjoy my story~

Say Bora was furious was nothing.

For about two weeks the blonde had been carrying the accumulated hatred she felt towards that 'Damn bitch' who attacked his brother at the university party. Reproaching herself —again and again— for not having arrived in time to save the innocence of his Hyunwonnie. While one part of her was thirsty for blood, the other was eternally grateful to Hoseok; kept saying 'Thank you' every time they see till this day.

It was Wonho —the one who screamed to get her attention when he saw her coming out of the university party— who told her that Hyunwoo came in to look for her, but the boy had been lost for less than half an hour and had no signs of his friend. Hearing that —and as the overprotective sister she was— Bora didn’t hesitate and return to the party to try finding Hyunwoo; her heart beating uncontrollably as she remembered all the things that happened in that place... However she had to retrace her steps and take Hoseok by the hand to force him to go with her; even with his unpopular appearance, Wonho was still a boy and was the perfect excuse to avoid the idiots who tried to flirt with her.

"Damn bitch!" she throw her purse against a free table in the college food court.

Her murderous desire increased every time she remembered the traumatic state in which she found her beloved Hyunwonnie...

Once again —and incredibly despite his short sight— it was Shin Hoseok who warned the sister of his friend's cap and glasses; which rested abandoned on a table on the second floor. Releasing the boy, Bora took the belongings of his brother and set out to check each of the rooms... Responding to the furious cries of those who were interrupted and releasing threats that Wonho tried to stop, they reached the door number five.

The room was completely empty, well at least the main bed. When the blonde looked to the sides, on the couch she saw his little brother; looking completely lost, his mouth half-open and subtly pale. Frightened to see the state of his clothes —like the neck of his shirt stretched — she thought the worst: someone tried to fight with Son. While endless questions were thrown —but not answered— she approached the boy to see a _small_ problem in his pants...One plus one is two. You didn't need to be a genius to know what really happened.

"Aww little Bora's still furious with the world?" an smiling Minhyuk, take a seat next to the girl to put his head on her shoulder "If you continue with that face, Kihyunnie will end up scolding you~"

"Remove that ugly face, it will ruin your face" said this the cotton candy man gently tapped her forehead to remove the wrinkles that formed in her frown "If you still feel annoyed by what happened, YOU are the guilty of everything"

"How can you say that!? It was not my fault that a fucking urge slut messed up with my baby!" Lee had to move away from the girl when her muscles tensed and a hit the table.

Minhyuk rolled his eyes, letting out a 'Here we go again' when he see the flame inside the blonde ignite... It was incredible how neither of them gave the arm to twist after almost fourteen days since the incident. That is, Bora and Kihyun, had already told each other what they could. From the blue-eyes defenestrating the existence of the 'Crazy bitch' that assaulted his 'Hyunwonnie' to Yoo reminding her that none of that would have happened in the first place if she hadn't sneaked into that weekend party...

"What's your fucking problem!? Shouldn't you be happy that your little brother isn't a sexually repressed!?" Minhyuk watched the discussion, following with his eyes to the protagonists and sipping a little of his apple juice to enjoy the show.

"I already told you Hyunwonnie doesn't have those problems! He's a perfectly healthy boy! Or should I have to rem-"For God sake! Leave your brother alone!" Lee said knowing that once again the speech, or better said medical report, of how healthy was the youngest of the Son family was coming "I don't even know the boy but I feel sorry that you are ventilating to the whole campus _how_ free of sexual diseases he is~"

Bora blushed at the words of her friend. Had she ever said such a thing?

"Besides how do you know that something like that happened in the first place?" seeing as the fire of the discussion was turned off by the funny comment of his best friend, Yoo decided to ask something that had been around his head for a long time "I mean, I could never find you that night and you are try to tell me that you know someone t—

"Because I read it! Okay!?" said this, covered her face feeling the guilty of her actions.

"Read what?" Lee asked, as he swallowed a piece of his cake and _enjoyed_ the company of his friends.

Bora scrambled uncomfortably in her seat as she felt two pairs of eyes on her person... The blonde knew she had done wrong invading Hyunwoo's privacy, but some part of her was less guilty when she confess the crime to the boys.

Knowing that a picture is worth thousand words, Bora take her cell phone to unlock it and open the photo gallery. Looking for a couple of pictures that she needed and left the proof on the table.

"I read it in the report to his psychologist" whispered under her breath as she ducked her head.

And the scolding didn't take long to arrive.

"Wow poor boy, hasn't even privacy~" Minhyuk laughed —feeling real pity for the poor soul he knew as 'Hyunwonnie'— before taking the device and seeing in more detail the content of the image.

"You can't even respect his fucking privacy!?" Kihyun was furious "Bora! He's just a kid! At least stop putting your noses where NOBODY. CALLS. YOU!”

The blonde shrank into place as she heard his tone rise to a scream. Being aware that she did wrong in snooping on matters that didn’t call her but seeing his brother in such a state —lost and empty— compressed her heart... Hyolyn and Soyou wouldn’t return until the end of the month of their vacation, so she was the oldest. She couldn’t simply abandon her baby like that.

"Wait a minute, so your new hate for pink is due to this?" both turned to see the brunette, who in a romantic tone read: "A sweet scent came off the pinkish locks of his he—"

Lee had to stop when a few drops of water violently attacked his cheeks... Outraged at being the target of Kihyun's spit, he turned to scold his friend.

"If you were going to laugh at least point somewhere else!" adding an 'Or don't drink in anyway'.

While Bora and Minhyuk were engrossed in deep conversation over the photographs of the pages written by Hyunwoo, Kihyun sank into his seat thinking about the possibilities...

Because, how _small_ could the world be? It was impossible for the 'Hyunwonnie' that the sisters used to talk about so much were the same guy he raided at the party to make his ex boyfriend jealous, right?

"Bora what the hell is this!?” Minhyuk laughed before pushing the screen against the face of his best friend “Look! She even has a list with the name of all girls’ whit pink hair in this college"

Kihyun licked his lips nervously, seeing that the matter "Killing the damn slut who messed up with Hyunwonnie" was more serious than he thought... Indeed, reading couple of names until he recognize some of girls with he shared class and had their hair dyed in a pastel color.

"You should add Kihyunnie~"

Bora and Kihyun released a 'Ya!' before hitting Minhyuk on the arm. The blonde did it because she thought that the matter of her revenge was taken as a childish joke, while the pinkette tried to pass the most unnoticed of the affair when he felt a rope of guilt tied around his neck...

**[...]**

Son Hyunwoo was locked up in his room.

With his gaze fixed on the ceiling, letting his mind wander in the memories of that night... Even after so long, he could remember everything perfectly. His small body in his big hands, the heat radiating burned his interior, the sweet scent around him numbed Hyunwoo senses... And the addictive thing that his lips had was priceless.

Alone at home. Bora wouldn't come for another couple of hours —being the two alone in home— she promised to treat him with a great meal and a night with his favorite horror movies... The original plan for that night had been canceled when Hoseok was punished and forced to help in his mother's coffee after receiving a deplorable grade in his last literature exam.

So... He had all the time in the world. All the time to think about that beautiful angel that had stolen his heart.

Hyunwoo was in love with his image and style. That night he could hear his melodious voice; what the shorter man was wearing gave him a heart attack. A white long-sleeved garment —slightly torn and a couple of larger sizes— fell on his shoulders giving the boy an angelic look; which was contrasted with those military black boots and dark jeans —stripped— of the same color. So much natural beauty didn't need accessories to highlight his charm, however the minor didn't complain of the black choker or rings that hung from his shiny belt...

Just remembering such a magnificent creature makes his mouth water.

Shownu was young and healthy, with his hormones in turmoil after so many sleeping years... He could do some something mischief. Have fun with himself as he lost himself in the memory of those sweet red lips; if he closed his eyes he could imagine the weight of that small body against his legs and even ear those groans and grunts that managed to get of the beauty...

The problem? Hyunwoo felt too guilty with the idea of abusing the image of that beauty for such dirty motives.

So like the good guy he was, the boy turned on the bed to face down and sink his face into the pillow. With some sleep, perhaps he would forget the uncomfortable sensation that woke up in his pants, if that was not enough there was always the possibility of taking a cold shower.

**[…]**

"I'm sorry you had to help me with all this Kihyunnie..."

"Don't worry. Can you open the door?" asked the boy, who held a pair of heavy boxes in his hands.

'Give me a second' his friend replied in a whisper as she reached into the pockets of her shorts for the house key. The blonde found the metal piece, which she inserted into the lock to turn it twice and listen to the magic 'Clic' that would allow them to enter the Son family house.

Bora invited to pass her friend as she ran to the kitchen to let the purchases she had made with Yoo. Once the groceries were safe, the girl retraced her steps to take a couple of boxes and open the field of vision of the pinkette...

Seeing Bora with four giant boxes and a pair of bags waiting for a taxi, Kihyun couldn't turn a blind eye. She was the little sister of his best friends, and felt that he should take care of her. As the gentleman he was, he offered to carry her things to his car and give the blonde a home-bust to save time; it wasn't a surprised that she dragged him to the nearest supermarket to buy the ingredients she will needed to prepare a feast for his little brother...

Kihyun licked his lips as he waited alone in the living room.

Without he planned it, now he was in the wolf's mouth... If his memory didn't fail, and seeing that 'Hyunwonnie' was a kind of simple person, Kihyun was sure that the brunette was at home. After spending several years with his sisters, he knew that the boy wouldn't leave the house except to meet to play video games with his best friend or because he had to attend his swimming club.

"So a little water can do so many wonders things eh" said to himself with a smile as he remembered the taller's thick back. So many muscles —placed in the right place— felt like paradise for Yoo's hands; who was grateful to have known such a wonderful feeling...

Kihyun shook his head, removing those indecent thoughts. He didn't have time to deal with a possible erection... And definitely didn't feel like explaining Bora the reason behind his little problem. So he decided to go to safer zone, looking at the several photographs that adorned the Son family living room.

“Wow, you're a box of surprises~”

Apparently the guy with whom he had gotten in the party not only practiced swimming, but also raid in taekwondo at some point in his life. With chubby cheeks and an adorable body, Kihyun also want to call 'Hyunwonnie' at that little boy who stole smiles... If the pinkette had run into that adorable miniature, definitely the older wouldn't had not been able to control the irresistible desire to fill his tender face with kisses and not let him escape his arms.

Yoo was so lost in his little fantasy with the kid form the photos that he never noticed the mature version of the same child coming down the stairs.

Hyunwoo stopped his steps... Unable to believe what he was seeing. In front of him —buried in some of the embarrassing photograph that his mother had hung in the room— was the beauty he had admired on the other side of the window. With a gray wool cap covering his pink hair and a simple sweatshirt, Kihyun still looked irresistible before Shownu's eyes.

Feeling a heat in his cheeks, he decided that it was safest thing was leave that place without being noticed. The way up the stairs was long, so he opted for a faster escape route: the kitchen. Doing his best to go unnoticed with his large body, he silently stepped behind the older back to push the swinging door that would take the boy to his new shelter.

Hyunwoo sighed quietly when he saw no one following him. He took a mouthful of air, headed for the cupboard in search of something to eat. Rummaging through something that caught his attention, he end up hitting his head against one of the drawers as he felt a breath brush against the tip of his right ear. A groan escaped his mouth and a thunderous laughter flooded his ears.

"Sorry I didn't think you were going to scare" even on his knees on the floor, he turned to meet a funny smile "Hey~" the smaller greet him like that first time.

"H-Hey," Hyunwoo replied with a dry throat. Magically the hunger had passed into the background and now he was desperate to find something that would calm the inexplicable thirst he felt at the sight of the cotton candy man.

"I think we didn't introduce ourselves Hyunwonnie" he laughed before reaching out and helping the boy "Yoo Kihyun, second year of college and classmate of your older sister Soyou... And before you ask I heard a _lot_ of you Hyunwonnie~"

Every time one of his sisters called him by his adorable nickname, Hyunwoo chest was full of tickles and a silly smile was planted on the boy face as he lowered his head ashamed... But now, listening the same name from the lips of the protagonist of his dreams, that funny feeling was transformed into a wave of heat that caused nervousness in his person.

"I-I" not knowing what to say, and because stammering didn't sound very attractive, he preferred to shut up and look the kitchen ceiling...

The demon inside Kihyun was enjoying this game... Seeing the innocent reactions that provoked his presence in the younger generated a tremendous desire to annoy the brunette and make him even more uncomfortable. He loved the feeling of having the boy at his mercy, like a puppy with which to play. Yoo felt he was the only one that existed in Hyunwoo's world at the time, like a little child who only had eyes for his mother and needed all the attention on her part...

And of course, Kihyun was _more_ than willing to take responsibility for all his actions.

"Are you going to ignore me after I came here to apologize?" suddenly Hyunwoo was cornered against the counter and the small body of the beauty.

Something in the interior of Shownu contracted after hearing the word 'Apology'. He didn't want to hear a 'Sorry' from the older... Even if Kihyun think about what happened that night was nothing more than a game or revenge, for the taller that memory was one of the best moments of his life. He didn't want his precious memory be stained with an unnecessary apology, Son had lent himself to the game...

"Y-You don't need to apologize" he assure to the man of short stature, clearing his throat he continuous "Y- You didn't do anything wrong an—“

"So you want to tell me I do not need to apologize for leaving you with an erection in the middle of the party?" a clear 'Oh' escaped from the thick lips of the brunette when he understood the meaning behind the apology "Beside, here between us" with playful hands, he drew the boy's face to his height to be able to whisper something: "I also wanted to continue with our business~"

He walked away to see what he had caused. With an adorable blush and his eyes fixed on Kihyun's lips, Hyunwoo allowed himself the boldness of placing his hands on the sides of his small body. Yoo laughed at how shy the boy was and to give him some confidence he hugged the taller neck even harder, slowly brushing their nose.

"C-Can I-I…?"

"Of course, sweetie" ahead of his question and acts, it was Kihyun who cut the distance between their faces.

When their lips met after so long, an electric current crossed their bodies... They didn't need a desperate kiss —otherwise— both took their time enjoying the feeling of reunion between their mouths. Slowly, they moved their heads to find a little more access to such a pleasant situation. Kihyun smiled against Son's mouth, he wasn't shy or clumsy as the first time; and being honest, Yoo wished that he had not practiced with anyone else and it was a natural thing to improve his kissing technique.

They separated when the air was necessary, but the pinkette didn't miss the opportunity to place small kisses on the lips of Hyunwoo while they recovered their breath. As if it had become a habit among them, the boys fixed their eyes on the other before exchanging a 'Hey' in the form of a greeting.

"You know?" the shorter said with a sexy tone "Because I'm a good boy and a very responsible guy..." Kihyun bit his lower lip while adding a small pause in his words “What if I take responsibility for what happened that night and we finished today hum?”

Before Hyunwoo could respond to the proposal offered, they had to separate quickly to avoid being discovered. With a considerable space between their bodies, the two males received the blonde who entered the kitchen in search of her best friend.

"You were here! I was looking for you for a while and thought you were gone" with a pout Bora approached Yoo before noticing his little brother "Hyunwonnie! Oh! Do you already know each other?" she ask excitedly.

"Actually" Kihyun was the first to speak when noticing the nervousness that came over Hyunwoo's body "Your brother here..." the older leave the phrase on the air so the girl could complete it with his real name “Hyunwoo, was about to leave. It seems that his best friend invited him to spend his Friday night with videogames and I had to stop your little brother so he wouldn't leave without saying goodbye” even if it was an impromptu excuse, it was extremely credible for Bora.

"Oww, did Wonho seriously call you to spend the night together?" Shownu just nodded, he wasn't good at lying and he knew that opening his mouth wasn't a good idea "Hum.. I suppose dinner wait till tomorrow... You know what? Don't worry, I'll spend the night at Dasom's house" his brother had been locked up for weeks, and now that the taller was stung by the urge to leave, she didn't intend to stop him "You have nothing to worry about, I'll be fine. So go, take a shower and you can go to Hoseok's house" finish saying those words she turn to Kihyun

"Do you want to stay for a while? We can have something or..."

"In fact, I have plans tonight..." giving a suggestive —but discreet— smile to the brunette, he again apologized with the blonde "And I still couldn't prepare anything, so you'll have to excuse me but I have a hurry" he laughed.

"Oh~ I see, I see" in an accomplice, Bora pushes a couple time his body “Are you going to conquer someone? Can I know who the lucky one is? Surely he's more handsome than the idiot Mi—“

"Don't even think of saying his name" removing the finger Kihyun put on the girl's lips, he add one last comment before leaving the kitchen "But yes, it's much _hotter_ than my ex... See you Hyunwonnie~"

"Ya! Don't make fun of my little brother" she push the shorter one out of the kitchen and Hyunwoo fidgeted nervously in his place. Apparently he had plans for that night after all...

**[...]**

Son Hyunwoo stood in the same place where he saw Kihyun for the first time.

The sun was lost on the horizon and the temperature began to fall in the instant the sky was dyed of darkness. However, the cold didn't reach his bones with all the heat Hyunwoo was feeling at the moment... He took two steps back to look at the window where he saw the beauty. With the crystals clean and the room lit, Yoo's ghost appeared in the boy's head, who remembered all the erotic movement of his body while sharing intimacy with his ex.

He put a hand to his head, ruffling his short black hair. Only he could throw down his null self-esteem at the thought of the former couple of the older... He sank his hands into the pockets of his jeans, if he was sincere in a way that would appreciate the idiot who dared to cheat Kihyun; thanks to him and his body he was now having a sort of  'Adult Date' with the beauty that stole his breath.

"Hey!" Hyunwoo looked up to meet a smiling pinkette "Are you going to stay there all night?" Kihyun ask him as he reclines against the edge of the window.

Shyly, Son shrugged his shoulders before shouting that he didn't know where to go. Like two schoolboys on their first date, the details of the meeting were never clarified by the emotion of the moment. Kihyun asked him to come a little closer to the building before indicating where to enter and what was the number of his room.

"I'm waiting for you so hurry up~" Kihyun wink one eye at the younger before closing the window and pulling the curtains trying to hide the embarrassment he felt after such a sweet act.

**[…]**

"Hey~ you look good" Shownu was greeted with a compliment and a kiss at the corner of his mouth as he was invited to pass.

"Y-You too" commented as he could before clearing his throat to sound a little more determined "You look good, I-I like your jeans" Shownu praise him.

Because it was a special occasion, both of them had chosen some of their best clothes. Being the owner of the house, Kihyun didn't want to exaggerate with his appearance so he opt for a more casual look; old gray jeans —worn out and with torn fabric—to match a black simple thread diver. On the other side Hyunwoo tried to give a better —third— impression, leaving his nerdy and childish aspect behind; comfortable gray jeans, with a white t-shirt that covered his black belt, and to finish his outfit Shownu put on his favorite plaid shirt in gray/white/black tones.

"Sorry if there's not much to see, the rooms in the university are not as big as they seem" in fact, the place was modest and somewhat small, but thanks to the way Yoo arranged the furniture the whole place seemed larger.

Taking his hand, Kihyun directed the boy towards his bed. Inviting him to take a seat and get comfortable while the older delighted with the image of the younger... Even if he looked more cool with this casual look, deep down Yoo was beginning to miss those glasses and cap that gave Hyunwoo a more childlike appearance. Who would say it, apparently that little nerd had already captivated the heart of the university student.

"Can I know why you agreed to help me that night?" ask with genuine curiosity.

Hyunwoo pondered the possible answers in his head, but the more he thought it the more horrifying and gross the answer was. The taller wasn't comfortable with the idea of admitting that he caught Kihyun with his ex having sex near the window:

"I-I…" the feel of his intense gaze put Hyunwoo so nervous that before he could process everything, the words escaped from his mouth:  "I saw you having sex with your boyfriend in the window" cursing under his breath at see the face Kihyun was making, the brunette try to fix the situation "I-I mean, I-I just saw you naked against the c-crystal and l-then when your boyfriend was abo—"

Kihyun covered his mouth to silence his babbling. Hyunwoo wasn't used to dealing with relationships, and with every word he let out the atmosphere around them turn more uncomfortable... As the older pushed his mouth against the taller, he invited himself to take a seat on the younger lap to deepen the act. In a certain way, Kihyun was flattered that his naked image was the reason why Son lend himself to such madness as to help an strange with his revenge; but as much as Yoo likes the idea of hearing the boy talk about what he thought of his body against the glass, he definitely didn't want to hear anything about his ex in the whole situation.

"All I want is you" whispered the pinkette against his lips "Because of you mgh..." couldn't finish what he was going to say, but Kihyun could drown a sigh in the lips of his partner.

Both were eager to finish with that subject they had pending, later would be time for words... Now there was something more important to take care of.

Yoo pulled away from his mouth to stretch his neck and relive the caresses of that night. Hyunwoo stick his lips on the exposed white skin, kissing and leaving reddish marks everywhere; at the same time, the shorter one distributed caresses through Son's broad back, until he placed his hands on the collar of his shirt and slid it down the younger body.

With one less garment, the others soon joined the ground. Having more experience on the field, Kihyun was in charge of removing Hyunwoo's t-shirt; with trembling hands the younger also tried to do something —and with a couple of small hands helping him— he could expose the white torso of his partner. Hypnotized with the image in front of his eyes, a pair of lovely pink buttons caught Shownu attention; unconsciously licked his lips and shyly raised his eyes asking permission to do something.

The older whisper a 'Go ahead, sweetie' giving Hyunwoo green light to do what he want with his body... In the privacy of the room, Kihyun's moans came to life as he felt a mouth play with his nipples. Without being a true fan of the previous game with that area of his body, the older had to admit that it felt devilishly good what the boy was doing; his warm breath, his wet mouth and the soft bites he left were waking something in Kihyun's crotch.

Not wanting to be left behind, and showing his skills, Yoo began to move his hips creating a sweet friction between their bodies... And didn't have to wait long before noticing a familiar hardness hitting his ass. The more he sank against Hyunwoo's erection, the more grunts he got from the younger one. Hungrily, their mouths met before sharing a French kiss. And for a few minutes they enjoyed the kiss, accompanied by a sweet movement between their pelvises, until that was not enough...

Kihyun moved away so he could put his hands on the other's pants. With quick movements, he remove the belt and released the button before lowering the zipper... The message was captured, and by his own choice Shownu helped to remove his jeans. When they were forgotten somewhere in the room, Kihyun licked his lips at the remarkable bulge that was covered by a pair of black boxers. Yoo was anxious, he didn’t want to wait anymore...

“Want to help me?” with a tone and provocative gesture, Kihyun sat on the bed with his hands behind his back as a point of support. His stomach rose and fell slightly because of the air that entered his tiny body. That movement so natural, and monotonous, now was something irresistible for Hyunwoo's eyes; in fact, seeing such a simple act made it impossible to get rid of his partner’s jeans. Feeling his ears burn with embarrassment at hearing his laughter, Shownu place his fingers on the edge of it and was ready to download them when Yoo spoke:

"Remove everything, okay?" Shownu nodded, catching the hidden message after the word 'Everything'. Recalculate his fingers until taking the elastic of the underwear and Kihyun raised his hips to facilitate the process. In the blink of an eye, the older had no longer any clothing covering his body; now he was as god brought him into the world and being devoured by the dark eyes of Hyunwoo.

"Want to try something new?" like a cat, Kihyun stretched to pass over a gaping Son. Shamelessly moving his ass, he opened the drawer of his bedside table until he found a bottle of lubricant "Do you want to do it?" Yoo ask with a suggestive tone while sticking to the body of the brunette.

"I d-don't know h-how" laughed reluctantly. When it came to sexual relations between the same sex, he was completely inexperienced... And as much as the idea sounded tempting, he didn't want to ruin the moment with his clumsiness.

Yoo's imp surfaced —now it was no longer an option— Hyunwoo would be responsible for preparing him to receive the main course... The little man opened the bottle and took the boy's hand, dropped the viscous liquid on two of his fingers before to leave the bottle aside. While Hyunwonnie was _very_ concentrated in not staining the white sheets of the older with the mixture, Kihyunnie reclined on the mattress opening his legs and giving a sight of infarct to the minor of the Son family.

"Those two, need to get in here~" as if speaking to a child, he released that phrase before guiding the black haired man's hand to his entrance "But first" he stopped him "I want a my kiss"

More comfortable with the order, Hyunwoo don't hesitate to search his lips and savor them slowly... The addictive taste of Kihyun's mouth was something he would never tire of try. He was so engrossed in their kiss, that Shownu was surprised to feel a strange oppression in one of his fingers; he was going to separate but hearing the pinkette moan against his mouth, make the desire to put his tongue more powerful than his curiosity.

In the beginning it was Kihyun who set the pace. After a stormy three weeks without sex —an extra counting the seven days they were without speaking until the day of the party where Yoongi became his ex— Yoo's interior was sensitive to the new intruder. Slowly, but deeply, a finger was no longer enough but anticipating his expectations; Hyunwoo was the one who added a second guest inside.

Without being a master in the matter, Shownu was proud of his work after seeing how his angel drowned moans in his mouth trying to silence the emotions that awakened in his inside. Hyunwoo thought that if he felt so good now, the younger wondered what would happen when he could have his member in the tight place of the pinkette; just imagine that made his crotch hurt and he let go of the disgust by increasing the pace of his fingers until... Something clouded his judgment.

“Oh my mgh!” the pleasure took Kihyun off guard to the point of not being able to repress the sharp moan that escaped. That was not supposed to be happening, trying to recover a little sanity, he opened his mouth to stop the boy when an intense wave of pleasure again overwhelmed his body.

Without anyone having taught him —or tell him exactly where it is— Hyunwonnie just found the most sensitive spot of Kihyun. When his interior began to expand, something hard called his attention; at first Hyunwoo wasn't sure what it was, so he play with it again and again... And couldn't stop when he saw the ravages that a simple brush caused in Kihyun. If it felt as good as the shorter one made him see, there was no doubt, he had just hit his prostate.

“Mnh n-no, no” Yoo shook his head several times, trying to sound serious.

Frightened, Hyunwoo thought he did something wrong. From one moment to another, the pinkette that was so lost in the desire recovered his sanity and move away the hand of the younger. The brunette was about to apologize, when a pair of smalls hands rested on his shoulders before pushing him against the mattress. Without saying a word, he followed Kihyun's actions with his eyes.

Kihyun would lie saying that he wasn't anxious. The initial idea was to allow the boy to play with his body and enjoy the moment, but right now he was desperate to enter a more intense game. Unscrupulous, the older took out Hyunwoo’s boxers to lick his lips after see what he was about to devour... The curiosity to put _that thing_ in his mouth was big, but the fact that Son had brushed a couple of times his prostate make Kihyun desire for another thing. His entrance was lubricated and stimulated, but as a precaution he drop a little of the clear liquid on Hyunwoo's cock.

“We'll leave that for next time” he whispered riding on his body and promised to continue with their little game on another occasion “But right now, I want something bigger inside my Hyunwonnie~”

Sealing their lips, they kiss in a slow and sensual way. Son could feel the tip of Kihyun's member brush against his stomach; but that was almost non-existent compared to the bittersweet tingling that occurred in his lower area every time his penis was between the middle of the older's buttocks...Yoo broke away from the boy, placing his hands on the brunette chest and bite his lips. There was no reason to prolong the act any longer... Lifting his hips, he looking down until founding his target; taking the manly organ between his hands, going up and down slowly before placing it on his entrance. When Kihyun felt the tip enter, he stretched out his hands looking for Shownu hands; intertwining their fingers, Kihyun used the grip as a point of support before going down and lost himself in a sea of sensation.

Hyunwoo on the other hand, wasn't in a better state. Even if he was not being the most proactive of the night, he felt overwhelmed by the world he was entering. If before Hyunwoo had thought about the beauty that Kihyun represented, now that beauty was outside the limits of the universe... Nothing, no one could compare to how beautiful the pinkette looked in those moments. Sighs escaped from his swollen lips, his hips descended in a tortuous manner and the small space inside hugged every inch of Son's limb that entered.

Kihyun took his time, adapting his interior to the new large intruder. It felt so good that innocently wet his lips and hissed with every second last ... He felt full, complete, but there was still more. It was Hyunwoo who couldn't wait anymore and shortened the distance between them, pushing his hips up. A sharp moan came from the pinkette's throat, who pressed his hands against Shownu's. Recovering his breath, he let out subtle sounds of pleasure as he moved in a circular way over Son's lap.

Yoo's body was so sensitive... That needed a consolation. He leaned over to share a kiss, which was well received. While their mouths were busy and their hands joined; the shorter one began to raise and lower his hips with a gentle rhythm.

During the first few minutes they were content to keep things calm, enjoying each one in their own way and giving a romantic air to the scene... But at some point, both agreed that they needed _more_. Kihyun broke the kiss to increase the pace. He pushed himself up while gravity pulled his body completing the work.

Hyunwoo was enraptured by the view he had on him. See the shorter guy sink on his limb, riding his body and enjoying the moment... All that was driving him crazy. When the irresistible desire to touch his porcelain skin became uncontrollable; Shownu let Kihyun rest his hands on his chest while his began to run every inch of his beauty skin.

The shorter one was fascinated with the way he was loved. The big hands of the black haired man were traveling everywhere, distributing sweet pettings that increased the heat that was generated in his small body. No one would believe that it was Son's first time, but you could tell how much he was attracted to the pinkette. Touching it in a delicate way, as if he feared damaging his figure; the younger gaze was fixed on the brown eyes of the university student, Shownu delighted in each of the expressions of pleasure he provoked in his partner...

Kihyun let the moment flow, but behaved in a sensual way every time one of the dark haired man's hands reached his neck. Tilting his head whenever he felt his fingers rub against his cheek —provocatively— he managed to capture one of Hyunwoo's fingers and didn't hesitate to give it a little affection. He sucked and tangled his tongue, leaving small kisses before the dark look of lust that the taller had.

“Omf y-yes, oh god!” the words were drowned out by the sighs and moans that reigned in the room, until a larger one echoed opaquely Hyunwoo grunts “O-oH THERE~ J-Jus— yeah!”

With his face beaded with sweat, some strands remained glued to his forehead even with Yoo stretching his head back... Now that they found the right position, Hyunwoo's penis was in contact with the pinkette's prostate causing it to arch his back. Kihyun never stopped crying and whined more acutely with every second that passed. This was the moment for Son to take charge of the relationship —both were on the edge of climax and he wanted to accelerate the situation— so he took his partner hard by the waist to sink even deeper inside.

At this point, both parts were a mess. With all the sensations experienced, the only thing that came out of their mouths were obscene noises that mixed with sighs of genuine pleasure... The clash of their skins was present to mark a harder, firm and accurate rhythm. So much intensity was stirring a tickle inside the lovers; Yoo knew what would happen and with an inexplicable frenzy he sank his nails into the chest of the boy to mark him.

“I C-Cum—!” before he was able to speak, he ended up coming over Hyunwoo causing a chain reaction inside him...

Yoo's walls tightened around Shownu's virile member, who ended up staining the inside of the pinkette... Feeling the lower area of his body numb, Kihyun tried to catch his breath; licking his lips he let out a small moan when he noticed the hot liquid that had just flowed from the boy's cock. Tired and looking for a bit of affection Kihyun brushing his lips with those of Hyunwoo; both embraced each other, sharing a slow movement between their mouths. Small kisses and caresses were provided by the older one before he smiled playfully and spoke:

“Want to see something interesting?” whisper in a hoarse voice.

Moving his little hands to Shownu’s shoulders, to be able to move away and break the union between their bodies; Hyunwoo let out a growl between his teeth, as he watched his member released and a new discovery occurred in front of his eyes... While it might sound strange, the brunette found it _really_ erotic to see that whitish liquid sliding down all the way in those milky thighs.

As it was a special occasion —Hyunwoo's first time— Kihyun took the boldness to make the act even more memorable. Knowing that the boy was perfectly healthy and disease free, he didn't bother to put a condom on his member so that the young man could enjoy a one hundred percent natural feeling at his first time... And if the boy continued looking him in that way, he wouldn't mind repeating it on another occasion.

Yoo approached to brush their lips and laugh seeing how the whole scene had managed to excite the black haired man. In a provocative way, the older romp a little with Hyunwoo after notice that he wanted to try it one more time. Between laughter, caresses and sweet words; Kihyun assured him there was no reason to rush —the night was young— and they had plenty of time to enjoy each other's company.

**[...]**

The next morning was a whole scene.

The first one to wake up was the oldest. He opened his eyes and took a few seconds to appreciate the situation around him... It was something late in the morning —or at least for Kihyun— as the clock mark eleven o'clock and the whole room was still calm. Although sleeping on the taller chest sounded —really— good, Kihyun knew that sooner or later Hyunwoo would end up getting up, and as the good host he was, he didn't plan on starving him.

After struggling for five minutes with the boy's beefy arms, Yoo was able to escape from his hold and slide under the covers. Hissing after felt a some pain in his lower back, a proud smile settled on his face as he remembered the beast that had awakened in that adorable nerd who slept in the single bed. The night before was so intense that both fell dead on the sheets and closed their eyes to rest a couple of hours.

Looking over the floor of his room, he only see clothes and clothes everywhere... The little imp inside didn't resist the temptation to wear —for that morning— the shirt with which Son had arrived at his house; being large —clearly several sizes bigger than tiny figure— the garment fell freely to almost half of his thighs. Kihyun breathe the subtle perfume that the shirt brought with it, and the image of the events of the previous night were revived.

"Shit" now that he was moving to collect their clothes, Hyunwoo's cum was escaping through his entrance. Clearly it _wasn’t_ the most pleasant sensation in the world —especially now that the fire of the moment had gone out— but later he would clean himself with a good shower. First he needed to prepare some food for the bear that slept peacefully in his bed.

It was strange... Usually Kihyun would reveal his shameless and proud personality, things like embarrassment or blushing was something impossible to see reflected in his body. However, this was a _completely_ different story. He wasn't sure if it was because of the liquid between his thighs or because he hadn't felt loved in a long time but an inexplicable feeling of happiness invaded him. With a crooked smile, Yoo scratch his chest —just above his heart— hoping to get rid of that itching.

“Hey” he was surprised when a pair of arms took him off guard “Everything is all right?” ask with a hoarse tone “You've been looking at those cookies for five minutes...”

The shorter one looked towards his hands, noticing that indeed a pack of sweet masses rested at his side... At what moment had he arrived there? Yoo laugh softly, feeling an annoying heat painting his face. This couldn’t be happening.

“I wanted to make you breakfast” he admitted, trying to return to his usual personality “But...”

A whimper interrupted him. Kihyun turned —still wrapped in his embrace— to see his face; Hyunwoo was serious and clearly worried about something he had in his head... See this and an adorable pout, urged Kihyun to comb his messy hair. Something so simple, felt so intimate with the brunette... And that was something that was starting to _scare_ him.

Everything was going _very_ fast. Inexplicably the attraction between their bodies gave way —in a certain point— to that familiarity that you could have after seven years of relationship or a long married life... They had only been together for one night and the behavior of 'Newlyweds' was breathing in the environment.

“S-Shouldn't you… You know give a shower?” Son shrugged in his place, it was something uncomfortable to ask –but no matter how attractive the sight of his marked legs was- he couldn't help but remind his angel saying how 'Full' he was...

“What are you thinking, little pervert?” while the taller one was lost in his thoughts, something down there was about to wake up “And what comes with that smile?”

Shownu laughed but above all things he smiled sincerely... He liked this. From the arms of the pinkette around his neck to share small frictions that sent an electric shock to his body. That sudden closeness between them brought out his overprotective side; he wanted to take care of Yoo even if he had no the right over his person.

But to take care of him, he had to sound more determined.

“Breakfast can wait. It's not like I'm going to die of hunger and I can buy something in the cafeteria so... You know…” he pressed his lips; the younger was trying to ask for a 'Date' —even if it was just a sad breakfast locked in between four walls— to be able to spend more time together “And we can eat togeth—“

“Hum~ I don't think so” Kihyun hands travel down to his chest, as if he wanted to put some distance between their bodies... There was again, the demonic fraction that lived inside Yoo. When he listen a discouraged 'Oh' from the brunette, just before Son removed his arms from the small body the older said “I will need help~”

Hyunwoo opened his eyes when those little hands took him by the neck of his t-shirt to place it at his own height. The pinkette was amused to see how confused Son was and he release a _little_ explanation so that both were on the same page:

“It's the first time someone makes a disaster down there” Kihyun muttered a few millimeters away from his lips “Hyunwonnie~” with a shy moan he ask him “You're not going to take responsibility?”

The tone in which he said that —and after thinking about it for a few seconds— caused Shownu to take his angel by the waist, forcing him to entangle his legs in his body, while Hyunwoo clung to those whitish thighs of dream... With a smile —and the beast inside wakes up— he offered to help with the task; promising the pinkette that he would be responsible for his actions until the end of his days.

**End.-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Marie is here☂
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it and there will not be very strange parts after the translation, this was my first time doing something like this but I have a good time. Actually I had a small accident and I had to take a few weeks calmly so I could not finish the chapter before. And Monsta X 1st win brought me back~  
> Who knows, if this turn out well maybe I try to translate another of my stories but for now thanks for giving my work a chance!

**Author's Note:**

> **I hope you can enjoy my story~  
> **   
>  **This is a gift for mizz_apple, thank you for reading my stories even if they are in Spanish.  
> **   
> 


End file.
